kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Alan Parrish
'''Alan Parrish '''is the main character of the film, and tv show, its book adaptation. Film Alan Parrish was the tritagonist in the Film Jumanji. He found the chest in the construction site for the annex of Parrish Shoes. There, under the sand in it, was Jumanji. He kept it, and, after Sarah came to give his bike back from Billy Jesup, they began playing the game, where bats came out from the game, and Alan was transported to the jungles of Jumanji. When Judy and Peter discovered the game 26 years later, they unintentionally release Alan. He refuses to play, but after reverse psychology from Peter, claims he will watch. But, when it doesn't work, he realizes he and Sarah Whittle have to play. He agrees reluctantly to play, and when he reveals he isn't dead to Sarah, she faints. TV Series An abridged version of Alan Parrish appears in the Jumanji animated series. After he discovered Jumanji, he took it home and immediately started to play the game but became trapped inside the deepest darkest jungle dimension, due to not reading the game's instructions and even missed the crystal ball's message as he turned his head to hear his mother calling him down for dinner. Although he is courageous, Alan has a deep personal fear of being trapped forever in Jumanji for the rest of his life and will never escape, since he is very well aware that some players have been known to play the game and not survive at all, or end up becoming Manjis. His favourite dish is tuna casserole and his favourite snack is the candy bar "Crunchy Munchies", delighting in tasting his first one in years when first meeting Judy and Peter. 23 years, 5 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days into his life in Jumanji he meets Judy and Peter instantly on their first visit to Jumanji, where they became fast friends after Alan saved them from a Minotaur and Van Pelt. Following their first adventure and the experience they learned, Judy and Peter both agreed to continue playing the game until they discover Alan's clue to help him escape from Jumanji, while having several adventures by surviving the environments, creatures, inhabitants and learning important life lessons along the way. The kids even end up considering Alan part of their family and give him their fathers pocket knife on his birthday, touching him and giving him hop that h will eventually find his way out of the game someday. His lifelong survival of 23 years inside Jumanji, he became very accustomed to the harsh lifestyle and gained a vast knowledge of every environment, creature and inhabitant. Like the 1995 film, Alan's rivalry with Van Pelt was consistent as ever, even when minding his own business like having a bath or contemplating having nobody to turn to. In the Law of Jumanji, Alan was fed up of being hunted without end and decided to turn the tables on Van Pelt by tapping him, since Alan knew he was unkillable but could be imprisioned. Alan could even understand and speak the complicated tongue of the Manji tribe, making him well acquainted with them but on occasion suffered their wrath when upsetting them. He made frequent deals with Trader Slick but often regretted trusting him, due to his devious ways. In the final episode, the trio with the clue "When you reflect on actions past, the quest you're on will end at last." Judy, Peter and Alan are chased by a persistent lion and run into a cave when they accidentally cause a rock slide trying to stop the lion. There they find the Crystal of Reflection which contains a record of everything that happened in Jumanji. Touching it, they see a few of their previous adventures in reverse order and realize that watching the Crystal for long enough will eventually show Alan entering into Jumanji and thus give them his clue and allow him to escape. They finally get the Crystal to show them Alan getting sucked into Jumanji, but Alan falls on some ice and the Crystal breaks. However, the broken Crystal still shows what happens and Alan watches as he rolls then gets called away to dinner (the reason why he never saw his clue) and watches as the Crystal finally displays his clue: "An act of kindness where there is no light, will help to save you from your plight." As they celebrate finally knowing Alan's clue, the lion attacks and Alan fights it. It's revealed that the lion has a thorn in its paw that's causing it great pain and Judy realizes that the clue refers to Alan helping the lion. Alan removes the thorn and the lion licks him and leaves. Helping the lion finally solves Alan's clue and he leaves Jumanji and solving Alan's clue solves Peter and Judy's as freeing Alan was the quest they were on.Category:Grass Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Adult Category:Mammals